


A Change Unexpected

by reeby10



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Getting Together, M/M, Mpreg, Pregnant James T. Kirk, Trans James T. Kirk, Trans Male Character, Trans Mpreg, Vulcan-Human Pregnancy, past James T. Kirk/Unkown
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:40:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23745460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reeby10/pseuds/reeby10
Summary: After Jim tells Spock he's pregnant with a half Vulcan baby, Spock get very involved in all aspects of Jim's pregnancy. It's strange, but not entirely unwelcome.
Relationships: James T. Kirk/Spock
Comments: 15
Kudos: 198
Collections: Unusual_Bearings_2020





	A Change Unexpected

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SweetPollyOliver](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetPollyOliver/gifts).



Jim was sure of his decision to keep the baby, but that didn’t mean he wasn’t still apprehensive about the future. Particularly the immediate future.

He wanted to be a better parent than than his mother had been to him, always off on Starfleet business, and that started with informing his First Officer of what was going on. Spock would likely have a lot to say about it. He’d probably make him stop going on away missions for one, but for once Jim didn’t think he’d argue.

He’d checked with the computer before he left the infirmary, so he knew Spock was in his quarters. Not unusual since Spock spent most of his off bridge hours in his quarters or in the labs. This was a conversation he was pretty sure both of them wanted to have in private.

Spock called for him to enter as soon as Jim knocked. He took a deep breath and stepped inside, only relaxing a little as the door slid shut behind him. There was no way Spock wouldn’t be able to tell how tense he was.

“Captain, is something wrong?” Spock asked immediately, standing up from his place at his desk.

Jim smiled a little wryly. “Nothing’s wrong, Spock, I promise,” he said, which had Spock’s eyebrow raising a little, obviously not quite believing him. “But I do have something important I need to inform you of. It’s both, uh, medical and personal in nature.”

“Very well,” Spock replied. He sat back down, gesturing for Jim to take the seat on the other side of the desk.

“So, here’s the thing,” Jim said, settling into the seat. One hand went to his belly without him even thinking about it, cradling the barely there bump, a move that didn’t escape Spock’s notice for a second. Jim let out a laugh, because he really wasn’t one for subtlety apparently. “I think you may have an idea already, but… I’m pregnant!”

Spock stared at him, not even the barest of movements on his face to reflect his thoughts, for several long moments. Jim could feel himself getting antsier the longer it went on. He needed Spock to say something, _anything_.

“Spock?” he tried carefully. “You ok?”

“Of course, Captain,” Spock replied, as if on instinct. He shook his head — barely a twitch on anyone, but quite telling of how affected he’d been by Jim’s surprise announcement. “My apologies. I believe congratulations are in order.”

“Thank you, Spock,” he said, then smiled a little wryly. “Though there’s something else you’ll probably want to know before you get too excited. Or more excited, I don’t know. The baby’s half Vulcan. I suspected, since while we were on New Vulcan was the last time-” He coughed, feeling himself flush a little. “Anyway. Bones confirmed it at my appointment this morning.”

For a moment, Jim thought he’d broken Spock again. Probably should have led with the half Vulcan thing, since that was something that Spock would certainly be interested in. Well, Jim already knew he wasn’t always the most tactful person.

“I just thought you should know, being my second in command and everything,” Jim said when it became obvious Spock wasn’t going to say anything. “Shame I never caught the father’s name in the, you know, heat of the moment, but I think I can do this whole single parent thing. Bones is gonna help me with everything. ”

He waited another beat for a reply, then gave a strained smile and stood. “I’ll let you get back to whatever you were doing, then,” he said, and left.

⁂

It was only a few hours later that the first article about interspecies pregnancies landed in his inbox. After that, it was like a landslide. Spock seemed to be sending him every bit of research he could find on being pregnant with a Vulcan-human hybrid or being a pregnant trans man. Surprisingly, there wasn’t much on the intersection, but Jim was sure Spock was looking.

He found it sweet, honestly, even if he ignored almost all of it. There was only so much pregnancy research he could read without driving himself crazy, and really, it was Bones’ job as his doctor to be all up on that stuff.

When Jim mentioned that to Spock a few days later, his First Officer just nodded and walked away. Two hours later, Bones was stomping onto the bridge, yelling about interfering Vulcans telling him how to do his job. It was pretty funny if Jim was being honest, even if it earned him glares from his best friend for a week after. Not like he wasn’t used to that anyway.

What he wasn’t used to was that aside from all the articles, Spock had started to take a more… personal interest in Jim’s pregnancy.

Which was becoming a little weird considering how as much as Jim might wish otherwise sometimes, they weren’t actually a couple. Nor were they going to be raising this baby together since Spock wasn’t the unknown Vulcan father. As much as Jim might wish otherwise about _that_ sometimes too.

It was getting to be a bit much.

“Captain, I have arranged for the ready room to be used for today’s class streaming,” Spock said, coming up beside Jim in the captain’s chair, hands folded behind his back. “It would be prudent for us to be prepared when the broadcast begins in approximately 12.4 minutes.”

Jim sighed, looking around the bridge at his officers who were all doing their best to not look like they were eavesdropping. They’d all been very interested in how Spock was directing seemingly everything about his pregnancy. He really didn’t want to have the increasingly necessary argument about that in front of them.

“Alright, Spock, let’s go,” he said with another sigh. “Sulu, you have the conn.”

He heaved himself out of his seat, one hand protectively over his baby bump. It seemed to be getting bigger and bigger with every day. Bones had a couple sets of maternity uniforms ready for him, but Jim just hadn’t been able to bring himself to switch over to them yet. He wasn’t sure he’d look all that good in green.

They made their way to the ready room, where sure enough, Spock already had padds ready to take notes on or queued up with articles related to the class. Which Jim realized he wasn’t even sure what the subject was. There’d been so many classes the past few months, they all blended together.

“What’s the class today, Spock?” he asked tiredly, settling into the chair at the head of the table as Spock called for the bigger viewscreen to come up.

“The subject of today’s screening is the psychoprophylactic method,” Spock replied, taking the seat next to him. “It is well regarded on Terra for its efficacy in non-surgical childbirth and has been used in multiple Vulcan-human hybrid births.”

Jim closed his eyes, holding back the urge to bang his head on the table. He really didn’t want to do this class. Hell, he hadn’t wanted to do most of the classes! But right now his back ached and alpha shift was almost over, and he’d really been hoping to go take a nap as soon as he was done on the bridge.

He’d have loved to have a foot rub too, but he didn’t have anyone to do that. Bones had kicked him out of his office when he’d asked, and he didn’t think Spock would be amenable. Foot rubs weren’t exactly part of his duty as First Officer. All in all, this class was really just a step too much for him today.

“Spock,” he started. Something in his voice must have caught the Vulcan’s attention, because Spock was suddenly leaning forward, a line of worry between his brows. “I just… I can’t do this.”

“If you would like to reschedule the viewing of this class-”

“No!” Jim practically shouted, mortified to find that he suddenly had tears filling his eyes. Fucking hormones getting to him again, and it was just one more thing he was entirely sick of in this moment. “I’m tired of these classes. And I’m just… tired. And achy. And I want a foot rub. So can we just not do this right now, please?”

Spock stared at him for a moment, obviously a little uneasy with Jim’s display of emotion. “Of course, Jim,” he finally replied, voice far softer and kinder than usual. Jim bit back a sob that threatened to come out. “You should take some time to rest. It is almost the end of shift in any case. If you would like, I could provide a foot rub.”

Jim laughed, more than a little bitterly. “Please, Spock, a foot rub is really not in the purview of your duty,” he said, mouth twisted down. “It’s a bit intimate for coworkers, don’t you think?”

That seemed to take Spock aback, his face reflecting some emotion Jim didn’t think he’d seen there before. He sat up straighter in his seat, hands clasped in his lap so tightly that Jim was afraid he might hurt himself.

“Of course, captain,” Spock said, voice tight. “My apologies. I did not mean to make you uncomfortable.”

“Make me uncomfortable?” Jim asked. Out of anything, that really wasn’t what he’d expected Spock to get from his little rant. “What do you mean?”

“You are obviously uncomfortable with my desire to be with you through this as a partner rather than merely a coworker,” the Vulcan replied with a raised eyebrow. His mouth was a small, unhappy line, and Jim hated that he’d made him look that way. “I will step back from this position. And I would understand if you would like to file a complaint-”

“Wait, wait, wait!” Jim interrupted, mind finally catching up. He felt a little dizzy trying to match Spock’s words with the situation he’d thought until only that minute they were in. “You want to be my partner? My romantic partner.”

Spock remained silent, eyebrows drawn in. That was enough assurance for Jim, who knew that if he was wrong, Spock wouldn’t be quiet about letting him know. He’d learned that from experience.

“So you want to be my boyfriend, Spock?” Jim asked, a huge, almost uncontrollable grin growing on his face. “Because I am definitely amenable to that change in relationship status.”

“You… are?”

Spock looked completely bewildered, which was not a look Jim got to see very often. Jim laughed, something far more happy than before, and leaned in to press a kiss to Spock’s lips. He drew back in time to see the look on Spock’s face morph into something he would call subdued joy.

“How about we move the rest of this discussion to my quarters?” Jim asked with a wink. “And you can show me your foot rubbing skills.”

Spock gave a small smile, and Jim felt something like pure happiness settle in his chest. “I would like that, Jim.”


End file.
